


Love Story

by SugarPlumStan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPlumStan/pseuds/SugarPlumStan
Summary: Harley Keener and Peter Parker are far more than just your normal love story.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Love Story

Peter and Harley would tell you their love story was a typical teenage romance. They would say they met online, as one does in such modern times, and they were in love by the time they came face to face with each other. They’d say they had their struggles just like everyone else. Had fights just like everyone else. And its true, they did. On the surface, if one didn’t look very long or very deep, Harley and Peter seemed like they were just like every other couple. But if you let your eyes linger on the two just long enough, or watched them in just the right light, you would know the truth. They were the love story Bards would have sung ballads about and authors would capture on their pages to enrapture their readers. The kind of lovers everyone longed for but never attained. Pure and untamed devotion flowed so strongly between them you could almost see it.

_"You wouldn't believe the way he looks at me. It’s as if I'm built by constellations and he's got all night to go stargazing"_

Everyone could see it, even before the two of them would admit it. Each of them fell into the other’s gravitational field, rotating and revolving around the other’s lives from damn near the instant they met. MJ caught it by reading between the lines. It was in the things Peter didn’t say about Harley. The way he danced around the questions when they spoke of the southern boy. Ned found it in the way every conversation seemed to revolve back onto Tennessee. It seemed like destiny, a pre-determined path that pointed Peter straight into Harley’s atmosphere. It was almost as if they had evolved and been created just get in each other’s way. Tony caught it in the way Peter spoke of the projects he was working in the labs. It was the stars twinkling in those brown doe eyes as he explained his new tech designs and how his Cowboy had given him ideas that set Peter’s imagination aflame. Conversations with Harley and hearing all the ways his little geniuses had struck each other like comets always left Tony grinning from ear to ear.

_"Can you feel my heart? It's beating your name..."_

Harley didn’t quite understand what the feeling deep in his chest meant for the longest time. It almost felt like the anxiety that bubbled in his stomach every day at school, but it wasn’t quite. For a long time, that was all Harley could say to explain it. It wasn’t quite. It wasn’t quite panic. It wasn’t quite uneasiness, nor was it frustration or happiness or joy or fear. It was everything and more, and none of them and something else entirely. Something inside him knew what it was, but it always felt like it was just on the tip of his tongue. It always came the moment his video calls with Peter ended and Harley both dreaded and looked forward to the end of their calls every night just so he could focus on that feeling as it crept up into his chest. He couldn’t explain it, but it only happened with the boy and he knew they were linked. He didn’t understand it until late one night while they were on a call and it sprang into him while they were still talking. Longing. 

_"I just want you, that's all. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I just want you.”_

It was Peter throwing himself into his laugh, doubling over and blocking the screen with those beautiful curls. It was the excited glow in his eyes as he exploded into a conversation about some new addition to his webslingers. It was the little wrinkle between his eyebrows whenever he frowned as Tony grouched at him to go to bed. It was the way Peter never wanted to get off the call with him, the way he would sometimes fall asleep and it was the soft snoring from under the covers. The slight smirk when Peter knew he was right and Harley was wrong. It was the moment Harley realized he would willingly be wrong the rest of their lives if only he could watch the way Peter’s lips curved up sideways into that grin. Harley didn’t want to be in love with his best friend despite knowing he’d do anything for the boy. It meant he would ruin their friendship at some point, and he would lose the only thing he couldn’t live without. He wouldn’t do anything to risk what they had. These late-night calls meant everything to him.

_"I may never find words beautiful enough to describe all that you mean to me, but I will spend the rest of my life searching for them."_

Peter knew straight away he was screwed. The blonde had stolen his heart in the first week they’d known each other, and he didn’t know what to do about it. For the longest time Harley was all he could think about. He’d slid into Peter’s life so seamlessly it felt like he’d been there forever, and it was comforting. Sometimes at night while he was bundled up under all his blankets, he hoped the boy on the other end of the video call would be there the rest of his life. It left his chest with a deep hollow ache to know Harley didn’t feel the same way. 

_"You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known - and even that is an understatement."_

Hope didn’t surface for either of them for a long time. Months. It began slowly, with stares lingering just a little too long. Pauses in their conversation that hadn’t existed before where they both seemed to be trying to memorize the way the other looked. Small gasps followed by an inability to meet the other’s eyes. It turned into blushes and smirks and stomachs flipping in the most delicious of ways. It wasn’t until Peter caught Harley staring at him while they were doing homework that it clicked. And suddenly, hope surged to life in his chest. The smirks turned into softly biting his lips and watching Harley gulp his words into silence. The longing in Harley’s chest grew and twisted into need. One day, it exploded and neither of them regretted it. 

_"I don't know what's going to happen to us. I cannot read stars or converse with The Fates, but I do know this: I'm all in, Here and Now, until I am dead in the dirt. No matter how difficult it gets or how desperately the world tries to tear us apart, I'll be yours."_

Neither of them could remember who professed their love first by the end of that first night. All they knew is the world faded and it was just their pounding hearts and silly grins as words spilled from each of their mouths in tandem. Harley left his house and ran into the fields so he could shout his love to the world, and Peter couldn’t contain the words of endearment he’d been silently begging the universe to let him speak aloud. Their love that night blazed through the next few months. It was true and pure and everyone that looked at them was blinded by the strength of it. Gravity didn’t exist as the pair floated through their lives. MJ said they were connected by the red string of fate. Harley grinned wildly as Peter told him that night, and they both went to school with a small red thread tied around their pinky the next day.

_“You are my definition of perfect.”_

The longing had long since left Harley’s chest and been replaced with elation and joy and love. Now, it resided in his arms. Peter would admit it lived in his arms, too. Longing grew and festered in each of their empty and needy arms until finally Peter couldn’t stand it. He’d grown restless and frustrated and his patrols out at night among the streets grew longer and longer. It infected Tony and left him irritated and annoyed at the pair of them, and it wasn’t long before the couple directed their ire at the older mentor. It only took a small push from the boys and Tony’s resistance came toppling down. Soon, a plan and a ticket were set for the summer and neither Peter nor Harley had the patience in them to wait until then. ‘I might kiss you.’ Harley would say constantly. ‘Please do.’ Peter would answer every time. 

_"I love you with a deeper love than any human heart has ever known. I love you with a soul that has lived a thousand lifetimes, always waiting to meet you again so I can promise to be yours forever."_

The wait for the first day of summer was excruciating. Not just for Harley and Peter, but for everyone around them. The constant counting of days left and complaints of weeks lasting too long grated on anyone that drifted around them. Comments of ‘You talk every night!’ and ‘Yes we know, you can stop at any time.’ were frequently grumbled at the pair only for it to wash over them and float away. They were too excited and too nervous and too impatient for any of their words to slow them down. And when they finally found themselves waiting for the plane the next morning neither of them could sit still. The empty gnawing need residing in their arms was finally going to be sated the moment they could wrap around each other.

_"I will love you as long as the sun burns in the sky, as long as the moon shines its light into the dark night, until the raging blue oceans become calm and run dry. I will love you until the end of time."_

Peter bounced on his toes as he stood just outside the door leading to the tarmac, waiting. Mr. Stark had sent a private plane to pick his Cowboy up and it was due to pull up at any second. Months of waiting was down to mere minutes and it was too much. It was moments like this that he was grateful for his enhanced senses and Peter focused them in on looking and listening for the plane. 

He glanced back inside at his mentor, sat in an overstuffed leather armchair waiting in the cool comfort of the air conditioning. The man was smirking and chuckling at him and his restless dance. Peter scoffed, knowing he was a sight to behold. He knew there was no reason to be nervous. Harley had assured him for hours last night that everything would be ok, and that he loved him no matter what. It had been such a lovely warm feeling those words made rush through him. He took a deep breathe and held those words in his mind as he turned back around and strained his ears and eyes once more. 

It was many long agonizing minutes longer before he saw it. Way in the distance, a speck of dark that was steadily growing bigger. Peter’s body tensed unconsciously, and he refused to let his eyes leave that dot, especially not after the dot grew and morphed, changed into the plane he was so desperately waiting for. He could hear it now, the roar of the engines and even the wind rushing over the wings. The squeal of the tires hitting the asphalt of the runway drew an involuntary step forward. The brakes kicking in and screeching drew another. The world drained away and all that was left was the tiny private plane that had begun to creep towards him entirely too slowly.

When it stopped in front of him, so did the sounds around him. It was just Peter, the plane, the unending beat of his heart and a desperate need for the plane door to open. He’d never known how badly he could want a door to open, but here he was cursing time for going too slow. Peter almost began begging the universe, unable to stand the wait. But then, there it was, opening and a staircase descending to the floor.

And a young blonde boy flew down them. 

Peter sprang forward, sprinting towards the plane and the boy he knew to be his. Harley was laughing, grinning wildly as he flung the backpack off his shoulders. It hit the ground with a thump and was promptly forgotten in his rush to get to his City Boy. The two finally met, slamming into each other. It was warm and strong and soft and safe and _home_. The crush between each of their arms was welcomed and wanted, it was a long time coming and Peter could have cried at the sensations. Instead, the two babbled as they clung to each other for a long moment. 

‘Took you long enough.’

‘You’re really here.’

‘I’m never letting go.’

The words spilled from them, words they’ve always wanted to say despite the words not being of importance. The only thing that mattered was the boy clutched in their arms. The words slowed, trickling to a stop and Harley pulled back just enough to gently cup Peter’s face in his hands. It was enough to still their tongues completely, both content just to stare at the other. It was one thing to stare into his eyes over a video call. It was another to have the love of his life wrapped in his arms. Harley couldn’t believe Peter was right here under his fingertips, wrapped around him. His thumb slid softly across the other’s lips and his mind marveled at just how soft they were. Peter shuddered under the touch and it was enough of a push. Suddenly Harley was leaning forward, connecting their lips. It was gentle and tentative and soft. So feather light and it held every emotion and begging plea never said between the two. A question that Peter desperately needed to answer. He tilted his head and pulled his Cowboy closer and it was all the invitation Harley needed to deepen the kiss. It was a frenzied and furious connection they’d been craving for months and it was finally here. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, it was Harley that spoke first.

“This is a great welcome party. Do I get this every time I get on a plane?”

“You say that as if I’d ever let you leave again after I finally have you.” 

Harley chuckled and pressed a kiss onto Peter’s forehead before wrapping the boy back into his arms. 

"You have me, Peter. Until every last star in the galaxy dies. You have me."


End file.
